The Creator's Rose
by JediScully
Summary: A short vignette that I wrote about what if a higher power was helping Mulder and Scully get together? Very sappy, very shipper. Hope you enjoy.


Title: The Creator's Rose

Title: The Creator's Rose

AN: This was written after the episode Patient X in season 5. The second abduction I refer to in the story is her close brush on Skyland Mountain. To me, it might as well have been abduction with how badly it affected Mulder. Oh well, it's an old story from my earlier writing skilled days. I hope it is at least entertaining.

__

I am their Creator.

I am their God.

I am whom Scully prays to.

I am whom Mulder lost faith in so long ago…

Miles apart, they lay pondering life. Scully in her bed and Mulder on his couch. The faithful and the lost, wondering the same thing.

_My poor Scully. These past few years have been hard for her. Being abducted, having the ability to create children taken, losing her sister, gaining a daughter to only lose her, abducted again._ The Creator sighed. _So much pain for one so faithful to go through._ _Sometimes I fear I could lose her faith with all this pain, but it only seems to make her stronger. A rose among flowers, her pain makes her stronger._

And what of you? The Creator questions.

_My poor Mulder. His whole life has been filled with hurt. His sister taken from him in childhood, parents who never gave him the love he needed, women using and deceiving him, losing Scully, finding the lies, then finding the truth, loosing Scully again, the truth being buried and the lies reemerging. I mourn for him. His faith in me is dead. He came through the pain stronger, but not because of his faith in me, but in his faith of the truth. So strong, yet so weak. He is the thorns that protect the faithful rose._

It baffled me then, and it baffles me now; how the faithful and the lost seem to complete each other. I've always put them together and watched, amazed, as two parts make one, whole being. Even in my greatness, it humbles me. I did not choose this, just as I never do. They choose each other to complete themselves. They've chosen their paths, yet not walked down them yet. Though tonight, they will.

The Creator observed Mulder for a minute as he stared up at the ceiling from his spot on the couch. He pondered life, the world, the truth, and Scully as he lay there.

_Go see her,_ The Creator whispered, making it a thought in his head. Mulder acknowledged it, got up, dressed, and headed towards her apartment. When he reached it, he started to knock but stopped short, hesitating, thinking she might turn him away. The Creator whispered to him again. _Her faith is what keeps you strong and her faith is what will bring you together. _His fears gone, he knocked on the door. 

_Answer it,_ The Creator said to Scully. Obediently, she rose out of the bed and went to the door. She opened it, looking at Mulder with puzzlement written on her face.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No."

"May I come in?"

"Sure," She moved aside, letting him in and shutting the door. They stood looking at each other in the twilight for a moment, neither of them talking. Gently, the creator pushed Mulder to speak.

"What were you doing?"

"Pondering life."

"What do you think the meaning of life is, Scully?"

The Creator whispered her a reply and she spoke hesitantly. "Finding completion, wholeness; finding love."

"What if you've found love, but you don't own it?" He questioned.

"Then it's not complete. You could have found that love, but you're not complete until you have it."

"Have you found your love yet?"

She started to lie, but the Creator stopped her. "Yes," she answered.

"Do you have it?"

"No."

The Creator urged him forward; Mulder taking a hand and delicately cupping the side of her face. "Scully, let me love you. Let me do one thing right in this world. Let me love you, make you complete; make us whole. Let me give you the meaning of life."

She looked up at him a moment, silent. The Creator hoped she accepted. It was her choice to make and no one else's.

"Only if you let me love you."

Mulder looked down at her, smiling. As she returned the smile, both their eyes filled with tears. He leaned down and pulled her into a deep, soft kiss as their tears of joy mingled.

The faithful and the lost joined, making each other complete, making each other whole. Using each other's strengths, and easing each other's pains. The rose, the most beautiful among the flowers.

And from above, the Creator smiled.


End file.
